Andrew and Natalie
by Brit-books
Summary: Andrew and Natalie's stories. Starts on the day they take their Aptitude Test, continues until they die/
1. Natalie's Test

NATALIE POV I wake up tp the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I get up and take a shower. Todya I am wearing a tight dark read tanktop with black cutoff jeans. As I am going out the door, I put on my black combat boots. I run to the cafeteria and grab a chocolat muffin and sit with my friends, Hana and Amar. We are all taking our Aptitude Tests today. We run out to the teacks and wait for the train to pass by. When the train arrives, we all jump on. The train goes by the Lower Levels and Mid-Levels, first, leaving just the Dauntless in Upper Levels. I see our school coming into veiw, and I feel the train start to slow. When we get to the grassy spot where we always jump, and jump off. I roll on the ground and Amar and Hana run a few steps to regain their balance. The tattoo of a rose on my upper right arm is as vibrant as ever since I just got ot touched up yesterday. My ears are double peirced. We run into the school building and go to get our books out of our lockers. All of our classes are cut in half today so that we can attend each class one last time before our Test, which will be held after lunch.

We are sitting in the cafeteria waiting for our names to be called. THe woman come out to announce the third rounf of names.  
"From Amity, Carolin Keorber and Jacob Reiter. From Abnegation, Kathryn Spinner and Marjorie Spinner," When they stand, I see that they are identical twins, ineteresting, "Fron Candor, Chloe Craig and Marcus Eaton, From Dauntless, Natalie Woodley and Hana Teller, and from Erudite, Andrew Prior and Evelyn Johnson."  
The doors open. The walls are mirrors, anf there is a chair in the middle of the room. THere is an Abnegaton woman wating by the chair.  
"Hello, my name is Annemadison and I will be administering your Aptitude Test today. Please, sit down." She hands my a vial full of a bluish liquid. I drink it and I feel my eyes close. I am in the Aptitude Testing room. There are two baskets in front of me. One contains cheese and the other a knife.  
"Choose." I hear a voice say. I pick up both and the baskets disapear. Then, a dog appears and runs towards me. I feed it the cheese then I stab it with the knife. The scene changes. I am on a bus. I see a Candor man reading a newspaper. I stand on the aisle next to him.  
"Do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to the front page. I do.  
"Yes sir."  
The scene changes once more. I am in the factionless sector. I see a girl being beaten by a man. I run up to her and start punching the man. When he is unconcious, i tend to the girl's wounds. She can't be more than 8 years old. This time, I am back in the Aptitude Test room. I see Annemadison.  
"Your results were inconclusive."  
"How is that possible?"  
"It's very rare. Its called Divergent. I am Divergent. It is very dangerous. You have to be very careful."  
"So what were my results?"  
"Amity... and Abnegation... and Candor...and Dauntless...and Erudite."  
"All five?"  
"Yes."  
"How is that even possible?"  
"Well, you gave the dog the cheese, whick gives you the Amity, then, you stabbed it which gives you the Dauntless. The bus scene gave you the Candor, and the factionless scene gave you the Abnegation and the Erudite."  
I nod and thank Annemadison and walk out to the cafeteria. When I get back to dauntless, I change and go to the cafeteria. I get a whole chocolate cake and I go to my room and eat the cake and think about the choice I am going to make tomorrow. 


	2. Andrew's Test

ANDREW POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I get up and take a shower. I am wearing a navy blue suit. Today I am taking my Aptitude Test. I go to the kitchen carrying the book that I am reading. It is called Paper Towns. It is really good and I am almost done with it. I should finish it by the time I leave for school. My mom made pancakes and bacon. After I eat my breakfast I go brush my teeth. I place my finished book in my room and head out to the bus stop.

When I get on the bus, an Abnegation woman gives me her seat. "Thank you ma'am," I say politely. When I get to school, I get off if the bus and head to my locker to get my books. Today is my last day of school-unless I choose Erudite of course. All of our classes are cut in half today So that we can attend them all one last time.

I've never been the smartest person, so I doubt that I'll get Erudite as my result, but who knows.

PAGE BREAK

I am sitting in the cafeteria with my fellow Erudite. I am anxiously awaiting my turn to take the test. When the woman comes back to announce the third round of names, "From Amity, Carolin Keorber and Jacob Reiter. From Abnegation, Kathryn Spinner and Marjorie Spinner," when they get up I notice that they are identical twins. "From Candor, Chloe Craig and Marcus Eaton. From Dauntless, Natalie Woodley and Hana Teller. From Erudite, Andrew Prior and Evelyn Johnson."

I walk into the Aptitude Test room. The rooms are separated by mirrors. There is a chair in the middle of the room.

"Hi. My name is Julia. I will be administering your test today. Please sit down."

I sit ad she says.

"Okay, I'm not aloud to tell you what's going yo happen, but just stay relaxed and it will be over shortly."

Julia hands me a vial with a bluish liquid. I drink it and close my eyes.

I am in the Aptitude Test room. There are two baskets in front of me. One contains a knife and one contains cheese.

"Choose." I hear a voice say. I grab the cheese. I could never use the knife on ant creature. A dog appears. I hand it the cheese and it calms down. Then, a little girl appears. The dog runs after her. I run after the dog and jump in front of the girl. I feel the dogs teeth sinking into arm. The scene changes. I am on a bus. I stand in the aisle, not wanting to occupy any seats, next to s Candor man reading the newspaper.

"Do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to the front page. I do.

"No sir."

"You're lying."

"I really don't know that man sir. This is my stop. Goodbye."

The scene changes once again. Now I am in the Factionless sector. A man is beating a young girl. I go up to him and put myself in front of the girl. He leaves and I fend to the girls wounds. She can't be any older than 8.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up in the Aptitude Test room with Julia standing at the computer.

"Congratulations Andrew. Your result is Abnegaton. You can go back to your table now. Choose wisely tomorrow."

"Thank you." I say as I am walking our the door.

PAGE BREAK

I am walking into my apartment. I decide to help my mother with dinner. We are making pizza. As the pizza bakes, I help clean the apartment. My parents aren't suspicious because I often help around the house.

After dinner I go up to my room to think about my decision. I think that I might transfer to Abnegation since that I'd my result and, I have always admired the way that they can forget themselves so easily.

**please review:)**


	3. Natalie:Choosing

NATALIE POV

I am woken up by my alarm clock. I get up and take a shower. I put on my favorite black crop top and shorts. As I am walking out the door, I put on my combat boots. When I get to the cafeteria and have the traditional breakfast of th choosers. Chocolate cake. Hana, Amar, and I just sit and talk.

After breakfast, it's time to go to the trains.

PAGE BREAK

When we get to the Hub, I run with all of my friends. When we run into the room on the top floor I go to sit with all of the 16 year olds. Other faction members and 16 year olds file in. This year, Erudite is holding the ceremony.

"Hello. This is a very special day, not just for those choosing, but also for all of the full faction members, the day they chose the life they wanted to live. Remember choosers, we want you choose where you think you will be happiest, but you also have to remember, Faction Before Blood."

A voice comes over the PA to announce the names in backwards alphabetical order.

"Natalie Woodley."

I walk up and accept my knife. I slice my hand as I stand in front of the bowls. I put my hand over the Abnegation bowl and let my blood drop. I am the first transfer. I walk over to the Abnegation seats. A young man gets up and offers me his seat.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem ma'am"

When I turn back to the ceremony, I see Amar choosing. He chooses Dauntless. I can see that. Hana is next. She also chooses Dauntless. I zone out for a while.

When I zone back in, I see a cute young man wearing a navy blue suit. He chooses Abnegation. Yay! The woman next to me gives him her seat. They go through the same exchange the young man and I did.

"Hi. My name's Andrew. What's yours?"

"I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you."

"This might seem rushed, but would you like to maybe be my girlfriend?"

"How about we get to know each other first and then we'll see what happens from there?"

"Okay. Oh no."

"What s wrong. My girlfriend from Erudite just transferred to Abnegation."

I see a young woman coming towards us. Thankfully a young child, no older than 8 gives her her seat.

"I don't know if I'll be able to break up with her yet. I want to at least wait until we become members."

"Okay Andrew. Like I said, I want to get to know you first."

"Marcus Eaton." The voice on the PA announces. He transfers to Abnegation as well. I focus on the rest if the ceremony.

PAGE BREAK

After the last person chooses, I see my old faction run out to the trains. After they leave, the Candor, Erudite, and Amity walk out. I see Andrew, his girlfriend, whose name us Evelyn, and Marcus watch as they walk out. The Abnegation rise to begin cleaning up, and all of the initiates begin to help. After we finish, we walk to the bus stop. I am the only one of the transfers that is used to taking the stairs. The members let the initiates on first, and Andrew and I stand in the aisle, not wanting to take up a seat that is not necessary. When we get to the Abnegation sector, we all get off.

"Okay, initiates. We are going to go to your birding house that you will be staying in during your initiation."

We walk to the Abnegation headquarters. There is a building next to it that we go into.

"Okay. My name is Joseph and I will be your instructor. You will be living here for the next month. You will take turns cooking meals and cleaning up. Does anyone want to do that tonight?"

An Abnegation born volunteers.

"Thank you Sarah. I will have a schedule tomorrow. Volunteer work also begins tomorrow. We will be volunteering at the food sorting facility. My phone number is on the wall if you need me. I will see you tomorrow."

"Why don't we get to know each other. My name's is Kathryn and I'm an Abnegation born. Marjorie is my twin sister, and mg brother s Noah and Jacob are full members of Abnegation."

"I'm Marjorie. Same as Kathryn said."

"I'm Daniel, I'm an Abnegation born and I'm an only child."

"I'm Sarah. My brother is a full member of Abnegation."

"I'm Brooklynn. I'm an only child lime Daniel."

"I'm Zachary. I'm also an only child."

"Hi. I'm Natalie. I was born in Dauntless. I'm assuming that I'll be going by Natalie here."

"I'm Andrew. I was born in erudite."

"I'm Evelyn and I was also born in erudite."

"I'm Marcus and I was born in candor."

I'm Maria, I was born in amity."

Sarah prepares us chicken. It is very good.

We just sit around and get to know each other a little more before we go to bed.

Please review.


	4. Andrew:Choosing

Andrew POV

I wake up and shower, get dressed in a navy blue suit, and get breakfast.

We go to the bus and head to the Hub. We ride the elevator to the choosing floor. This year it is Erudite's turn for the ceremony.

" Hello. This is a very special day, not just for those choosing, but also for all of the full faction members, the day they chose the life they wanted to live. Remember choosers, we want you choose where you think you will be happiest, but you also have to remember, Faction Before Blood."

A voice comes over the PA.

"Natalie Woodley."

I see a pretty Dauntless woman. She transfers to Abnegation. Yay. That's where I was going.

"Andrew Prior." I finally hear my name. I drop my blood in the Abnegation bowl.

A woman offers me her seat.

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem sir."

"Hi. My name's Andrew. What's yours?"

"I'm Natalie. Nice to meet you."

"This might seem rushed, but would you like to maybe be my girlfriend?"

"How about we get to know each other first and then we'll see what happens from there?"

"Evelyn Johnson."

She transfers to Abnegation.

"Okay. Oh no."

"What s wrong. My girlfriend from Erudite just transferred to Abnegation."

I see a young woman coming towards us. Thankfully a young child, no older than 8 gives her her seat..

"I don't know if I'll be able to break up with her yet. I want to at least wait until we become members."

"Okay Andrew. Like I said, I want to get to know you first."

"Evelyn Johnson."

She transfers to Abnegation.

A man named Marcus Eaton also transfers to Abnegation.

I am skipping Andrews POV for the rest.

Please review, I'm not updating untill I get 5 reviews


	5. Natalie:Member

Natalie POV

Today is the welcome it the faction ceremony. We are free to do whatever in the morning, so Andrew, Evelyn, Marcus, and I go for a walk. We find an abandoned building and sneak in. Andrew kisses Evelyn and Marcus kisses me. After the kiss, u see Andrew whisper something to Evelyn and she looks really sad. I look at Marcus and decide that this is a good time. We've been dating since initiation began and I just don't like him anymore.

"Marcus, look, I'm just not interested anymore."

He nods and looks at Evelyn. He walks over to her and pulls her into a kiss. Andrew walks over to me and does the same.

After the ceremony, we get assigned houses. Marcus and Evelyn get a house together and Andrew and I get one right next door.

I think I am going to love abnegation


	6. Andrew: Member

Andrew POV

Today I wake up in a house. Then I remember we are members now. We don't have to start our work for another month so we can get comfortable in abnegation. Then I see Natalie next to me, she is so beautiful. We been as inseparable as possible during intiation. No we're dating and I couldn't be happier. Marcus and Evelyn are dating now too. In just happy to be done with Evelyn. Natalie and I are going out later, because last night in the ceremony one of the leaders said that when dating, or even married, you had a privelige to go out on a date somewhere nice once a month. I decided to use it tonight to celebrate becoming members.

Sorry for the short chapter


	7. Andrew(I'll post 2 Natalie chapters next

Andrew POV

Someday soon I am going to propose to Natalie. Marcus and Evelyn are married and expecting their first child. I am going to propose when Nat gets back from Dauntless since all the volunteers have to stay there while the work is being done. Marcus and I are both leaders because our initiation class chose us. Abnegation is great and I'm so glad I chose to come here. Great things have happened in the two months I've been here. Yes, I miss my family and friends but Nat and I can start our own family and I've made some friends here.

**sorry for the short chapter and not updating but I will start using the update schedule on my pprofile. If you have kik and love tfios, pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am starting to write a tfios fanfic. Please review.**


	8. Natalie: I'm What?

**Natalie POV**

I can't believe I'm pregnant and its not Andrew's child. I have been working in Dauntless for almost two months and we're almost done with the work. I have to get rid of the child. If I didn't have to go home to Abnegation I would keep it. The baby is Amar's. He was one of my best friends and he was my boyfriend before I left Dauntless. I lost my virginity to him when we were 13. I am getting the abortion today and I am leaving tomorrow because yesterday was the last day of work and we had a day to pack up all of our clothing. It was so nice to see my old home and I'm sad to leave again but I'm going to my new home.

**sorry for the short chapter and not updating but I will start using the update schedule on my pprofile. If you have kik and love tfios, pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am starting to write a tfios fanfic. Please review.**


	9. Natalie:My New Life

**Natalie POV**

I'm so happy to be home with Andrew. We decided to move in together. Even though I miss all of my , I know I did the right thing transferring. I walk down stairs this morning and Andrew has breakfast made. I go give him a good morning kiss and sit down at the table to eat. He surprises me by getting down on one knee and proposing before I can sit down. I say yes, of course. We enjoy breakfast and I look at my ring. Its very simple. A silver band with a small diamond on it. I go to work. The job I choose was volunteer supervisor. I finished the two week training course before I left for Dauntless.

I decide to help out the volunteers today because there isn't much paperwork to do.

**sorry for the short chapter and not updating but I will start using the update schedule on my pprofile. If you have kik and love tfios, pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am starting to write a tfios fanfic. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Natalie POV**

I'm so happy to be home with Andrew. We decided to move in together. Even though I miss all of my , I know I did the right thing transferring. I walk down stairs this morning and Andrew has breakfast made. I go give him a good morning kiss and sit down at the table to eat. He surprises me by getting down on one knee and proposing before I can sit down. I say yes, of course. We enjoy breakfast and I look at my ring. Its very simple. A silver band with a small diamond on it. I go to work. The job I choose was volunteer supervisor. I finished the two week training course before I left for Dauntless.

I decide to help out the volunteers today because there isn't much paperwork to do.

**sorry for the short chapter and not updating but I will start using the update schedule on my pprofile. If you have kik and love tfios, pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am starting to write a tfios fanfic. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NAtalie POV**

Andrew and I got married today and I'm so happy about it. We're going to try for kids soon. I want a boy and a girl and Andrew wants two of each. Evelyn and Marcus have a six month old so named Tobias. They tell us that we're going to love having kids. Tobias is a great baby. I have watched him when Evelyn goes to volunteer.

**sorry for the short chapter but I'm really busy with school and testing and not updating but I will start using the update schedule on my pprofile. If you have kik and love tfios, pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am starting to write a tfios fanfic. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Andrew POV**

Natalie and I keep Tobias fro Evelyn and MArcus while they're at work. He's the sweetest baby ever. I can't believe that he's almost a year old now. Natalie and I are talking about having kids. We kind of want to ait another year though. The time just doesn't feel right. I don't think I could handle a child of my own. Watching Tobais has definitely helped prepare us for having our own kids though.

After talking about this, NAt and I have decided that we want two kids. I know that Nat is going to be a great mother. It's obvious, just looking at the way she connects with Tobias.

**sorry for the short chapter but I'm really busy with school and testing and not updating but I will start using the update schedule on my pprofile. If you have kik and love tfios, pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am starting to write a tfios fanfic. Please review.**


	13. Natalie: News

**Natalie POV**

It's Sunday, and Andrew told me to sleep in, so he's making breakfast for us. I go downstairs and hug him before sitting down next to him to eat.

"Hey Andrew,"

"Yeah Nat?"

"I'm pregnant." I see the biggest smile on his face.

"That's great! How far along?"

"Three months. I thought about telling you sooner but you've been busy at work,"

"No, it's great. I'm excited."

"Yeah, now Tobias won't be alone when he's here everyday."

"He'll be great with the baby. He's so sweet and well mannered. THey're really raising him well."

"I love having him. Maybe if it's a girl they'll end up getting married." Andrew laughs, but it's a good laugh.

"I wouldn't want anyone else for my little girl."

**Short chapter, I knoOw. Sorry for not updating but I've been busy, hoping to fit writing back into my schedule.**


End file.
